Bakura no Reikishi
by Arisu Kuroshima
Summary: To create a legacy of yourself because the support you had from the family that didn't leave you because of your burden. They watch me, trained me and support me because I am a human being... a jinichiriki... I am Uzamaki Naruto... and this is my story...


Bakura no Reikishi (Our History)

By: Arisu Kuroshima

Rated: R

A/N: I don't own Naruto only my characters and stuff...

Proloque: Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku (Just One Promise) Part One

_"Yondaime-sama!" A feminine voice shouted angrily as she dodged falling branches that were breaking because of the mighty strikes of the kyuubi's tails. The girl student landed Gambunta's back with silverish blue eyes focused on the majestic man in front of her.  
"Has the baby been named yet, Tomoe-chan?" The Yondaime asked calmly as his electric blue eyes were focused on the fierce kyuubi in front of him.  
"Yumiko-dono named him 'Naruto'" Tomoe answered softly with a small smile decorated her face. "He looks just like you... and Yumiko died when she held him for the third time and she gave me a message to give to you." Electric blue eyes looked upon teary silverish blue eyes when Tomoe stated quietly, "Aishiteru... koishi"  
"Who will be watching over Naruto-kun"  
"Okaasan and I will watch over him and teach everything we know." The Yondaime smiled at the young girl's anticswhen she left to watch over her cousinand whispered quietly, "Aishiteru... koi... Naruto..."_

**-3 years later-**

"Nee-chan!" shouted a very happy, yet hyperactive three years old Naruto as he ran towards the four bruised and battered gennin and one bruised jounin. Naruto hugged Tomoe's right leg who was standing in the middle of a young boy with greenish blue eyes as a small black puppy was lying on the messy crop of dark brown hair and a young girl with whitish lilac eyes that were covered with midnight violet bangs helping Tomoe to stay on her feet.  
"Nii-kun, these are my teammates... Inuzaka Ryu, Kuro, Hyuuga Cho and our sensei is Yuzara Yamato." "Instead of 'nii-kun', what's the runt's name, Tomo-kun?" Ryu asked as Kuro barked in agreement while Tomoe developed a sweatdrop on the back of her head as Naruto growled in annoyance, "Boku wa Uzamaki Naruto... dog-face." Ryu's eyes narrowed angrily at Naruto while Cho just sighed to herself and whispered kindly, "That's enough, Ryu-kun." The silent black haired jounin just announced that the fights for the chunin exams will begin tomorrow morning and departed swiftly, leaving the four genin and the young boy. The group started walking towards the ramen shop to celebrate as Naruto asked curiously to his big sister, "How was your mission"  
Tomoe raised a delicate eyebrow and commented happily, "It was fun... I'm finally ahead of Gai and Kakashi in our little bout"  
"So their teams came and help you guys out..." Naruto stated while he notice Tomoe's smile on her face.  
"Yeah... Tomoe kissed Kakashi on the cheek for saving her yesterday during an ambush..." Ryu chuckled as Tomoe blushed crimson while her slender hand came in and slapped Ryu on the back of his head. As they walked, Naruto noticed that older villagers were glaring at him with hatred. "Tomoe-chan, what is your dream?" Naruto asked quietly that Tomoe had to strain her ears to hear him. She smiled at him and looked towards the Hokage mountain with a small smile on her face.  
"To be strong enough to protect my family, friends and loved ones." Tomoe commented as she looked down at Naruto as she added calmly, "To show everyone that I am strong enough to fight for the ones that hold a place in my heart and not to give up... that is my nindo." Naruto looked up at his big sister's serious face and shouted happily, "You're the best, nee-chan!" Ryu smirked at the two family members as they arrived at the ramen shop and took a seat happily, ignoring the glares and disgusted looks they were getting. "Oji-chan!" Naruto greeted happily as the man smiled at the young boy. They all talked as Naruto was gaining fandom of his big sister. When they finally were walking home together, Tomoe looked down at Naruto and asked calmly, "What do you want from life, nii-chan?" Naruto looked serious as he answered quietly, "To be strong"  
"Why do you want to be strong"  
Naruto looked at his big sister and stated, "To be able to stand on my own and to protect the ones I love dearly... I want the villagers to stop looking at me with disgust and hatred. I want to become Hokage for they don't glare at me with hatred... for them to say that he is the strongest... that he is the hokage." Tomoe just smiled at Naruto and continued walking towards their home together.  
"Promise, nii-chan?" Naruto smiled happily at his big sister and commented, "Promise." The moon was slowly rising to the midnight velvet sky as they continued to their destination.

A/N: Yes... I finally finished the prologue for this fanfic.


End file.
